Twisted Dark
by CymRose
Summary: A twist to Isaac and Miria's characters; A brutal twist that you will die for.


It was so dark...

The only thing that could be heard was the quiet panting that escaped the blonde's lips. Something was covering her eyes, preventing her from knowing what stood only inches from her body. It was a terrifying feeling...

As if that wasn't bad enough, her motions were stilled by long bars that locked her into place on the wall. Or... At least it felt like a wall behind her.

The last thing she remembered was being with Isaac... Then... This.

Struggling to break free of the bars, she gave an exasperated sigh. She had been standing like this for hours with no food... Drink... No nothing...

Nothing but silence.

There was a dripping sound in the distance... Perhaps water? Something smelled funny though. Maybe she could smell better now that she couldn't see? Either way, she didn't like it.

And then, whether it was a good thing or not, Miria heard a door open. Footsteps entered the room and her body tensed. What was going to happen to her? Would this figure hurt her?

So many questions filled her mind, but the new figure spoke, breaking the ice.

"Scared?"

Miria didn't respond. She was too afraid to say anything. Obviously, the silence she provided answered his question because he let out a cynical laugh.

"Well... Why don't I let you see who you're talking to? Maybe he can calm your nerves..."

Shrieking as the item over her eyes was grabbed, Miria cringed as the light filtered into her eyes.

After a moment of temporary blindness, her eyes adjusted to see Isaac standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?! Did he get you too?! How did you get out? Isaac?"

A rush of different emotions had swirled around her head. Confusion, happiness, relief, but most of all... Worry.

Why was Isaac standing before her, completely unscathed from what had attacked them earlier?

"Miria, my dear! How are you feeling?" Isaac chuckled, moving across the room.

Now that Miria had her vision back, she could see blood dripping from tables that lined up down the hall. Blood; Thick... Red... Blood.

"Isaac... What's going on?" She asked weakly, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"You see, Miria... Stealing was always grand! We achieved lots of things we wanted to and obtained valuable jewelry and artifacts that we couldn't have otherwise. But... There is something I've always loved stealing more than anything... You know what that is, my dear?" Pacing the floor, Miria's eyes followed him. His footsteps made her sick... As if she were listening to a twisted melody played by the very one she loved.

"No, Isaac... No, I don't."

"Why, my love... I love stealing young girls hearts!"

Miria felt her lips tremble as he walked closer, caressing her face in a sweet embrace.

"I don't understand..."

His hand paused before it reached her neck and he let out a short laugh.

"You will..."

Turning on his heel, he strolled over to a clean table that contained nothing but a shimmering blade.

The edge glistened as he held it up in the light, moving it back and forth so it shined under the dim lights. "Ah. Miria, I've wanted your heart for a long time." He chuckled.

"You already have my heart!" She shouted without hesitation, feeling the warm liquid roll down her cheeks. It was the truth... Isaac had her heart for as long as she could remember.

"Maybe in an emotional sense, my dear~!"

Every step he took to get back to her was painful. Miria could almost feel the knife twisting into her heart already. Why was he doing this?!

"Isaac... Please-"

She was silenced by the knife that pressed up against her lips. There was a look in Isaac's eyes that she had never seen before... It was horrifying. /He/ was horrifying.

"Shhhhh-Shh-Shh." Pulling the knife back, he tapped his chin with the point, pacing in front of her.

"Isaac, I love you..." She whispered, unable to hold back the free-flowing tears now.

"Aw... Honey..." Jabbing the knife into her chest, Isaac gave an innocent and pure smile. One that would haunt her for the few minutes that remained of her life. "I love you too."


End file.
